The objectives of the proposed research are: 1) to establish the importance o trehalose to glucose assimilation and to formation of glucose and glycogen stores in non-tegumentary body wall tissues; 2) to examine the role of group translocation in the entry of glucose into non-tegumentary tissues; and 3) to partially purify and characterize trehalose-6-phosphate synthetase from non-reproductive tissues. Incorporation of absorbed C-14-glucose into trehalose and other carbohydrates during brief incubations will be examined as a function of: 1) nutritional state of worms, 2) tissue levels of carbohydrates, ATP, and substrates for trehalose and glycogen synthesis, 3) host diurnal rhythm, and 4) worm age. Trehalose turnover into glycogen, glucose, and fermentation products will be followed after labelling the trehalose pool by incubation in C-14-glucose. The possible obligate role of trehalose as a source of non-tegumentary glucose will be examined in pulse-chase experiments employing H-3- and C-14-labelled glucose and by examining the association between tissue retention of non-fermentable analogs and the degree to which they are phosphorylated and incorporated into disaccharide. Ion exchange chromatography, ammonium sulfate fractionation, and Sephadex gel filtration will be explored as procedures for obtaining trehalose-6-phosphate synthetase of sufficient purity and stability for its kinetic characterization with respect to substrates and potential modulators.